


Cinco veces en que June invitó a salir a Jinan, una en que Jinan dijo que sí

by JUSTJKB



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, junhwan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTJKB/pseuds/JUSTJKB
Summary: Entonces, tal vez sea algo más que un punto débil, pero JunHoe no lo etiquetaría en ningún lugar cercano a un enamoramiento u obsesión, como dice Bobby.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 2





	Cinco veces en que June invitó a salir a Jinan, una en que Jinan dijo que sí

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five times junhwe asked jinhwan out, one time (he succeeded) jinhwan said yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172161) by [fifty-one sunsets (idyleski)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets). 
  * A translation of [five times junhwe asked jinhwan out, one time (he succeeded) jinhwan said yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172161) by [fifty-one sunsets (idyleski)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets). 



**Uno.**

Como estudiante de primer año, JunHoe cree que le está yendo relativamente bien en todas sus clases. Quizás no tan bien como DongHyuk, pero no pretende ser el estudiante modelo aquí. Tampoco es exactamente su culpa que la historia casi lo aburre hasta la muerte, la habitación prácticamente irradia un aura de somnolencia tan pronto como entra.

Sin embargo, _Encantamientos_ es una historia diferente.

No hay nada más difícil en el mundo para JunHoe que Encantamientos. Cada vez que lo intenta, su varita solo termina encendiéndose y lanzando chispas a su rostro, a lo que DongHyuk oculta su risa detrás de una mano mientras trata de no jadear ante la expresión de indignación de JunHoe. 

—Al menos YunHyeong no está aquí para verte fallar también—, DongHyuk intenta consolarlo durante el desayuno. YunHyeong es lo suficientemente amable como para no decir que DongHyuk le cuenta con todo detalle de lo que ha sucedido en cada clase de _Encantamientos_ y JunHoe frunce el ceño.

Después de una clase particularmente difícil, JunHoe sale con el cabello erizado y casi chamuscado, pasando junto a YunHyeong, cuyo rostro cambia de agradablemente aburrido a sorprendido a extremadamente desconcertado. Resopla mientras finge ignorar a YunHyeong mientras se despeina el cabello, DongHyuk riéndose detrás de él.

Para cuando es el almuerzo, Bobby y HanBin han oído hablar de su nuevo fiasco, Bobby sonríe ampliamente mientras le pregunta cómo fue su mañana, con la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de las manos. JunHoe finge no escucharlo, y prefiere meterse la comida en la boca. Las puntas de su cabello todavía están quemadas y una de sus cejas también está chamuscada.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer un desastre con un simple hechizo? — Cuestiona HanBin.

—Cállate—, murmura JunHoe mientras baja la cabeza. YunHyeong le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y JunHoe piensa que DongHyuk debería alegrarse de no haberles dicho sobre la primera vez que voló en una escoba.

—¿Cómo vas a pasar Encantamientos así? — DongHyuk pregunta con una ceja levantada. JunHoe realmente debería contarles sobre la primera experiencia de DongHyuk en clases de vuelo, tal vez DongHyuk no les diría a todos sobre sus desastrosos intentos en Encantamientos.

Gime mientras coloca su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera, JinHwan se acerca para pasar sus dedos por su cabello.

—No me hagas pensar en eso, por favor—, suspira mientras se pregunta qué harían exactamente sus padres si tuviera un _Troll_ en Encantamientos.

—Deberías conseguir un tutor—, sugiere JinHwan mientras tira de las puntas del cabello de JunHoe y las inspecciona. La cara de JunHoe se sonroja por un momento y no es por vergüenza. —Cualquiera de nosotros que sea el mejor debería ayudar a JunHoe en Encantamientos—, se da la vuelta hacia el resto de la mesa y se dan la vuelta. JinHwan les parpadea expectante.

—JinHwan—, comienza HanBin mientras se rasca la nuca, —eres el mejor en Encantamientos, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, — JinHwan frunce el ceño. Su mano deja de recorrer el ahora áspero cabello de JunHoe mientras inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. —No me di cuenta—, dice. Hay algo gritando lindo por la forma en que está posicionado todo su cuerpo. Es difícil recordar que JinHwan es de hecho dos años mayor que él, especialmente cuando saca el labio inferior como si tuviera ocho años.

JunHoe levanta la cabeza y suelta antes de que pueda detenerse: —¿Me darás clases particulares? — DongHyuk levanta la vista de su comida y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y HanBin y Bobby se miran el uno al otro antes de que una pequeña sonrisa cruza sus rostros.

JinHwan está claramente sorprendido ya que su mano ahora ha caído al costado de su pierna. -JunHoe honestamente no sabe por qué están tan sorprendidos. Se esfuerza y se preocupa por sus calificaciones, un poco-. Las puntas de las orejas de JunHoe son del tono más claro de rojo y tal vez si su cabello no estuviera quemado podría esconderlas.

—Claro—, le dice JinHwan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Bobby comienza a reír, pero de inmediato se calla mientras se agarra la pierna y sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear mientras les da una sonrisa forzada.

**Dos.**

En este punto, JinHwan ha estado enseñando a JunHoe _Encantamientos_ durante dos años, para sorpresa de todos. JunHoe puede o no haber desarrollado un enamoramiento por el chico mayor.

DongHyuk y YunHyeong lo llaman un enamoramiento, pero él lo llama un punto débil. Y no es tanto como un punto débil la manera en que a JunHoe le gusta la forma en que JinHwan le sonríe cada vez que realiza un hechizo correctamente, o cómo siempre se deja arrastrar hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff (a la objeción de Bobby, pero él ya tiene a HanBin, no los necesita a los dos). Algo tira de su corazón cada vez que JinHwan pasa por los dormitorios de Slytherin para llevarlo a desayunar. Se siente extrañamente cálido cada vez que JinHwan tira de él para abrazarlo.

Entonces, tal vez sea algo más que un punto débil, pero JunHoe no lo etiquetaría en ningún lugar cercano a un enamoramiento u obsesión, como dice Bobby.

Los dos caminan hacia la clase matutina de JunHoe y JinHwan desata la corbata verde y plateada y se la devuelve a JunHoe. La corbata de seda de alguna manera se siente más pesada en su mano y JunHoe aparta la mirada por un segundo. JinHwan ha terminado de ponerse la corbata cuando el corazón de JunHoe deja de hacer acrobacias similares a cuando practica en el campo de Quidditch.

Poniéndose de puntillas, JinHwan comienza a envolver la corbata de JunHoe alrededor de su cuello. Las puntas de sus orejas comienzan a calentarse y JunHoe hace todo lo posible para que el rubor no se extienda a sus mejillas.

—Tienes que ponerte de puntillas—, dice con alegría. (No le dice a JinHwan que le resulta adorable cada vez que lo hace).

—Tengo quince—, responde JinHwan mientras saca la lengua y tira de la corbata de JunHoe con fuerza. —Eso significa que todavía puedo crecer—. JunHoe traga saliva y JinHwan extiende los brazos para un abrazo. Por una vez, JunHoe se alegra muchísimo de que todavía no haya nadie más fuera de la sala de astronomía.

Hay una ausencia de calidez en sus brazos cuando JinHwan se aleja y se dirige hacia las escaleras. JunHoe lo observa moverse hacia el primer paso y su boca se mueve por sí sola.

—Espera—, dice y JinHwan hace una pausa en el primer paso.

Su cuerpo se mueve junto con él y se inclina para encontrarse con la boca de JinHwan. Es un beso rápido, y cuando se retira, JinHwan lo está mirando con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro cuando hay un ruido repentino que llena la escalera.

La mente de JunHoe está dando vueltas y no puede recordar qué iba a decir a continuación, o por qué besó a JinHwan en primer lugar.

—Uh—, se rasca la cabeza mientras intenta pensar. —Verás el juego de Quidditch es mañana. Vamos contra Ravenclaw y es mi primer partido—. En cambio, la boca de JunHoe balbucea y ahora quiere encogerse en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que iré—, JinHwan se ríe y la parte restante del alma de JunHoe se marchita. Puede comenzar a ver la parte superior de las cabezas de las primeras personas que se dirigen a Astronomía. JinHwan levanta su mano izquierda para tocar la mejilla de JunHoe y presiona sus labios contra los suyos.

El beso es más largo esta vez, los ojos de JunHoe parpadean y se abren cuando JinHwan retrocede. JinHwan se despide de él mientras se va con una sonrisa que cree es más brillante. Se queda allí de pie, con la boca abierta en estado de shock, y la sensación de los labios de JinHwan aún contra los suyos.

**Tres.**

JunHoe no está exactamente seguro de cómo llamaría su relación con JinHwan a mediados de su cuarto año. JinHwan no solo lo saluda con un beso por la mañana, sino que a veces también se dan la mano. (Es solo cuando los demás no están cerca y están solos. Le gusta sentir la mano de JinHwan entre la suya).

De vez en cuando presiona a JinHwan contra la pared y lo besa con más fuerza, con las bocas juntas. Por lo general, es cuando los demás todavía están comiendo o durante los pocos minutos entre clases. JinHwan responde con entusiasmo, su lengua recorre los dientes de JunHoe.

YunHyeong y DongHyuk lo molestan constantemente, DongHyuk invade su espacio personal durante las clases que comparten juntos y pregunta cuándo finalmente invitará a salir a JinHwan. Llega al punto en que el nuevo chico de primer año de Gryffindor, Chanwoo, le pregunta inocentemente a JunHoe si él y JinHwan están saliendo un día y JunHoe está congelado en su asiento.

Se le ocurre que en _realidad_ nunca lo _ha_ invitado a salir a y el sentimiento lo molesta en el fondo de su mente. Él sabe que le gusta a JinHwan, JinHwan se lo dice a través de la forma en que lo instruye pacientemente en _Encantamientos_ (todavía), cuando balancea sus manos juntas hacia adelante y hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y los pequeños besos que a veces presiona en los labios de JunHoe cuando cree que nadie más se da cuenta (lo hacen, le ha dicho DongHyuk en más de una ocasión).

Decide remediar eso invitando a salir a JinHwan. Aunque ha tenido un mal historial de invitar a salir a JinHwan hasta ahora, JunHoe cree que puede hacerlo esta vez. Debería ser fácil, considerando que los dos han estado en-algo-que-es-una-relación-pero-él-no-ha-preguntado-exactamente-todavía por bastante tiempo.

DongHyuk le da la idea cuando menciona el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade la semana siguiente, Chanwoo hace pucheros cuando escucha que no puede ir. YunHyeong le da una palmadita en la cabeza y le asegura que será él quien le lleve todo tipo de caramelos. JunHoe se da cuenta de que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para invitar a salir a JinHwan.

Al día siguiente, las manos de JunHoe están un poco más sudorosas de lo habitual mientras se dirige al _Gran Comedor_ con JinHwan. Espera que JinHwan no se dé cuenta, y no parece que lo haga cuando le da un beso rápido en los labios antes de sentarse junto a HanBin y Bobby.

JunHoe se limpia las manos en los pantalones una vez que el desayuno terminó y está de pie fuera del gran salón con JinHwan. Hoy es uno de los días en que sus clases están en lados completamente opuestos del castillo. Su corazón está martilleando dentro de su pecho y son solo unas pocas palabras simples, sin embargo, su boca está pensando algo diferente hoy.

—Hay un viaje a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, ¿quieres ir conmigo? — espeta y no quiere nada más que darse una bofetada. Esto no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, definitivamente no pasó cinco horas pensando en eso anoche y no puede evitar pensar en lo vergonzoso que fue.

—Siempre pasamos tiempo juntos en los viajes a Hogsmeade—, dice JinHwan y la confusión está escrita en su rostro. Un segundo más tarde, algo se refleja en su rostro y toma la mano de JunHoe, poniéndola entre las dos más pequeñas. —Iré contigo a _Hogsmeade_. Podemos ir a _Honeydukes_ solos, sin todos los demás.

Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio porque no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. —Está bien—, asiente JunHoe, tratando de no desanimarse por su fallido intento. —Me gusta cómo suena eso.

En _Hogsmeade_ , con su mano entrelazada a la de JinHwan mientras están en medio de _Honeydukes_ y JinHwan elige dulces para Chanwoo, JunHoe piensa que, aunque todavía no ha invitado a salir exactamente a JinHwan, esta es una cita y tiene que contar algo (ignorando el hecho de que el resto de sus amigos están mal escondidos al otro lado de la calle).

**Cuatro**

—¿Ya lo has invitado a salir? — DongHyuk pregunta un día, JunHoe levanta la vista de su pergamino y mira a DongHyuk con los ojos entrecerrados. —Bueno, ¿lo has hecho? — él repite una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — JunHoe enrolla su pergamino. Siempre es más difícil estudiar _Encantamientos_ cuando JinHwan no está aquí de todos modos.

—Está preguntando si ya has invitado a salir a JinHwan. — YunHyeong dice exasperado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

DongHyuk empuja el brazo de JunHoe con su pluma y empuja las gafas hacia arriba en el puente de su nariz. —¿Bien? — pregunta de nuevo y JunHoe se eriza al recordar que anteriormente falló en su intento.

—Así que obviamente no lo ha hecho—, YunHyeong se cruza de brazos y hace un chasquido. JunHoe está extremadamente tentado de patearlos a los dos en la espinilla y, sinceramente, ahora nada lo detiene.

—¿Qué tiene de difícil invitarlo a salir? — DongHyuk comenta mientras destapa su bolígrafo. —Ustedes dos prácticamente se besan en los pasillos todos los días, así que invitar a salir a JinHwan no debería ser tan difícil.

JunHoe hace una especie de ruido de indignación cuando un rubor le sube por la nuca. Otros estudiantes cercanos se dan la vuelta para mirarlos y él les envía su mejor mirada. —Disculpen, — sisea una vez que gira la cabeza, —Nosotros no _lo hacemos_ en los pasillos todos los días.

—Uh—, Chanwoo tose a su lado y JunHoe no puede creer que se olvidó de que el segundo año estuvo aquí en primer lugar. —Ustedes se besan en los pasillos todos los días—, dice tímidamente y lentamente comienza a encogerse en su asiento cuando JunHoe lo mira con ceño fruncido. —No importa—, casi chilla.

—Lo ves, — DongHyuk le apunta con su bolígrafo. —Así que invítalo a salir, Koo JunHoe, estás tan obviamente enamorado que es repugnante.

Se cruza de brazos y arruga el rostro en algo que no es un puchero. —No estoy enamorado de JinHwan—, se queja y golpea el suelo con el pie. DongHyuk y YunHyeong se miran con algún tipo de mensaje secreto y JunHoe quiere protestar contra esto. En cambio, se conforma con un ceño fruncido mientras trata de hacer agujeros imaginarios en las cabezas de sus supuestos amigos.

\----

Solo empeora a partir de ahí. DongHyuk probablemente decidió poner a HanBin y Bobby en su contra también, el idiota. Bobby decide deslizarse al lado de JunHoe un día durante el almuerzo (el día que JinHwan casualmente no está aquí y tal vez no sea una gran coincidencia), pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de JunHoe.

—Escuché que todavía no has invitado a salir a JinHwan—, dice con una sonrisa levemente amenazante en su rostro. JunHoe intenta alejarse de Bobby, pero su agarre en su hombro se aprieta.

—Uh—, dice mientras mira desesperadamente a HanBin, quien no hace nada para ayudarlo. —¿Tal vez? — ofrece y Bobby sigue sin soltar su hombro.

—Ustedes prácticamente han estado saliendo durante tres años, ¿cómo no lo han invitado a salir todavía? — HanBin dice con asombro y claramente HanBin ha decidido ser extremadamente inútil hoy.

—No lo sé—, murmura JunHoe y quiere deslizarse en su asiento debido a esta vergüenza. No le dice a HanBin que a veces, cuando ve a JinHwan, se le traba la lengua, suda como tonto y que su corazón late más rápido que en un partido de Quidditch. Es principalmente porque Bobby está aquí.

Bobby acaricia su mejilla cariñosamente y se siente simplemente extraño viniendo de él. —Invítalo a salir pronto, JunHoe. Si necesitas algún consejo, siempre puedes preguntarme, para eso estoy aquí.

—Eso es oro—, JunHoe dice inexpresivamente mientras retira lentamente la mano de Bobby de su hombro. —Teniendo en cuenta que todavía no has invitado a salir a cierta persona. — Bobby se ruboriza con un rojo oscuro tan rápido que JunHoe casi no cree que estuviera allí y HanBin frunce el ceño hacia ellos dos. —Lo haré pronto, ¿está bien? — les dice a los dos y HanBin está a punto de protestar, pero deja la mesa de Gryffindor y sonríe para sí mismo.

Hoy, decide JunHoe, es el día en que invitará a salir a JinHwan. Los dos están en la biblioteca sentados uno al lado del otro y JinHwan lo está ayudando con la tarea de _Encantamientos_ una vez más (puede que ya no sea absolutamente _atroz_ en Encantamientos, pero todavía le gustan las sesiones de tutoría individualizadas).

—JinHwan—, comienza y JinHwan levanta la vista del libro sobre el que estaba inclinado. La respiración de JunHoe se detiene en su garganta y sus palmas se están poniendo húmedas y lucha por recordar lo que ensayó frente al espejo la noche anterior. —Uh ... quieres—, JunHoe se limpia las palmas de las manos en los pantalones y nunca antes había estado tan nervioso.

—¿Si? — JinHwan pregunta cuando JunHoe no ha dicho nada más durante más de un minuto. Parece que está impidiendo que una sonrisa brille en su rostro y JunHoe no tiene idea porqué cada vez que intenta invitar a salir a JinHwan, su garganta se detiene y su cabeza se siente liviana.

—¿Quieres… uh? —, Intenta comenzar de nuevo y, apretando los puños, JunHoe quiere desaparecer en un pequeño charco porque esta es probablemente la décima vez que intenta invitar a JinHwan a salir y fracasa miserablemente. —No importa—, resopla decide que hoy no es el día en que invitará a salir a JinHwan.

Se da vuelta con tristeza y empuja su silla hacia atrás debajo de la mesa. —Oye—, gime JinHwan mientras le toca el hombro. JunHoe levanta la vista para encontrarlo a los ojos y JinHwan está irradiando todo tipo de cosas que probablemente no sean buenas para su salud. —¿Saldrás conmigo JunHoe? — él pide.

—¿Qué? — JunHoe pregunta porque no está seguro de haber escuchado bien. —¿Me estás preguntando...? — pregunta y JinHwan asiente. —Sí—, dice, —Sí, saldré contigo.

Alcanzando su cuello, JinHwan tira de JunHoe hacia abajo para un beso. Es suave y dulce y el corazón de JunHoe palpita aún más. Cuando JinHwan retrocede, JunHoe cree que puede ver las estrellas brillando en sus ojos. —He estado esperando a que me invites a salir durante tres años, eres tan lindo cada vez que lo intentas.

JunHoe chilla mientras intenta protestar porque no es _lindo_. JinHwan es lindo, JinHwan es adorable y suave y blandito y hermoso y maravilloso y cada vez que se besan, JunHoe piensa que puede saborear el polvo de estrellas (eso suena demasiado a las metáforas de HanBin para su gusto.) —¿Qué van a decir los demás cuando se enteren de que todavía no te he invitado a salir? — hace pucheros al sexto año.

JinHwan riendo le da una palmada en la mejilla y JunHoe le echa el bolso al hombro. —Ellos no tienen que saber eso si no quieres también—, le dice JinHwan antes de acercarse para besarse una vez más.

**Cinco**

Cuando DongHyuk y YunHyeong se enteran de que JunHoe finalmente invitó a salir a JinHwan, DongHyuk entrecierra los ojos con sospecha, pero decide no hacer más comentarios. JunHoe suspira de alivio, porque eso significa que finalmente también se ha quitado de encima a Bobby. Por supuesto, el hecho de que todavía no le haya invitado a salir a JinHwan todavía lo molesta en un pequeño rincón de su mente.

Decide arreglar eso, solo porque él y JinHwan ahora están saliendo oficialmente no significa que todavía no pueda invitar a salir a JinHwan, ¿verdad? Sentado en el dormitorio de Slytherin durante diciembre de su quinto año, se le ocurre un plan y es tan brillante que realmente no hay forma de que no funcione.

JunHoe está moviendo el peso entre sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras trata de ocultar su nerviosismo. Él mira hacia el techo y sonríe cuando el amuleto del muérdago funciona perfectamente. Lo único que queda es toparse con JinHwan.

Se topa con JinHwan antes de la cena, ya que ha recibido varios besos en los labios debido al muérdago encantado. —Hay muérdago—, comenta en lo que espera que sea de una manera casual mientras mira hacia el techo, con JinHwan de pie frente a él.

—¿Oh enserio? — JinHwan dice. No ha comentado sobre el muérdago que extrañamente parece seguirlo por todo el castillo durante la última semana, pero JunHoe sabe que probablemente ya haya visto a través de la fachada la primera vez que miró hacia el techo. —Supongo que eso solo significa que tendremos que besarnos, supongo.

—Dices eso como si fuera algo malo—, sonríe JunHoe mientras saca la pequeña caja detrás de su espalda. (Puede o no haber conseguido que DongHyuk lo ayudara a envolverlo, antes de que demostrara ser un esfuerzo miserable y fuera a YunHyeong). —Feliz Navidad—, dice en voz baja mientras le entrega el regalo a JinHwan.

—Supongo que no es tan malo salir con el mejor bateador del equipo de _Quidditch_ de Slytherin—. JinHwan se ríe mientras toma el regalo y comienza a desenvolverlo. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, JunHoe lo presiona contra la pared, ambas narices se tocan y JinHwan jadea ligeramente. —Estás realmente impaciente por ese beso—, señala y JunHoe hace todo lo posible por no quejarse porque los besos de esta semana no cuentan como besos.

Presionando su boca contra la de JinHwan, JunHoe comienza a besarlo. Pasa su lengua contra los labios de JinHwan y JinHwan abre la boca para él. Cree que puede oír el sonido del regalo en el suelo y, afortunadamente, no fue nada frágil.

JinHwan mueve sus manos hacia el pecho de JunHoe y tira de su corbata para acercarlo aún más. Él jadea y JinHwan solo le sonríe. Sintiéndose un poco ligero, JunHoe coloca su boca contra la de JinHwan una vez más, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para presionar sus caderas juntas.

Cuando se van, JinHwan tropieza cuando recoge el regalo olvidado del suelo. Se ven más desalineados de lo que probablemente sea aceptable, la corbata de JunHoe está completamente desabrochada y su camisa está completamente arrugada. Los labios de JinHwan son diez tonos más oscuros que antes y su cabello se levanta mientras trata de alisarlo hacia abajo. Aturdido, es solo cuando se va a dormir, JunHoe se da cuenta de que todavía no ha invitado a salir a JinHwan.

**\+ uno**

Girando sus manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, JunHoe comienza a preguntarse si alguna vez podrá invitar a salir a JinHwan. Es el último año en Hogwarts de JinHwan y es posible que no puedan verse tan a menudo una vez que JinHwan se gradúe, y si no pregunta ahora, podría perder el coraje para siempre.

Incluso Bobby se las ha arreglado para invitar a salir a HanBin en este punto, y DongHyuk ha vuelto a molestarlo sobre si en realidad le ha pedido a JinHwan salir todavía o no. Tampoco es como si JunHoe supiera que él y JinHwan no van a ir juntos al baile de Navidad, invitarlo a salir es solo una mera formalidad y, honestamente, JunHoe probablemente debería invitarlo a salir correctamente al menos una vez en los dos años que han estado saliendo.

Empuja malhumorado su comida un día antes de Navidad porque se está quedando sin tiempo y aunque JinHwan le asegura que no es necesario, JunHoe siente que debería hacerlo. Pasando su mano por su cabello, suspira mientras mira con tristeza las decoraciones en el gran salón.

YunHyeong le da una palmadita en la espalda antes de levantarse para irse a clase y JunHoe observa a JinHwan reír con HanBin y Bobby mientras se pregunta si alguna vez logrará un intento exitoso de invitar a salir a su novio. Bobby le da un codazo en el hombro al salir y le da un pulgar hacia arriba y JunHoe se desliza más abajo en su asiento.

Balanceando las manos de JinHwan hacia atrás y hacia adelante lo lleva a clase y su mente se revuelve de un lado a otro. _Eres el jugador estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin_ , se dice JunHoe, _puedes hacerlo. Es solo un millón de veces más fácil que vencer a una Bludger._

Excepto que no lo es. Las palabras siempre se alojan en su garganta cada vez que abre la boca y solo puede culpar a la forma en que se siente ligero y comodo cuando está con JinHwan. Él culpa a la forma en que su corazón golpea contra su caja torácica cada vez que ve a JinHwan y especialmente cuando ve su sonrisa. A JunHoe se le quita el aliento. JinHwan lo tira hacia abajo con su corbata para juntar sus bocas (aún más cuando se dan besos ligeros como una pluma en su frente, nariz y, por último, labios).

Llegaron al salón de clases de JinHwan en este punto y JunHoe mira hacia el techo más como un hábito que como esperando muérdago. Se quitó el encanto hace dos semanas cuando ambos fueron reprendidos por HanBin luciendo completamente asqueado en la cena (en lugar de eso, HanBin lo quitó mientras DongHyuk se reía y Chanwoo parecía positivamente avergonzado).

—Quería saber—, comienza JunHoe y JinHwan lo mira expectante. _Puedes hacerlo_ , repite en su mente una vez más y espera que JinHwan no se dé cuenta de lo sudorosa que está su mano. —¿Si quisieras salir conmigo? — dice y hay una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de JinHwan. —Para el baile de Navidad, quiero decir—, agrega rápidamente, —pero también si realmente quieres salir conmigo a pesar de que ya estamos saliendo, no tendría sentido si volviera a hacer la pregunta, pero en realidad no te invité a salir así que ...

JinHwan le están tirando de la corbata y JunHoe cierra los ojos para encontrarse con la boca de JinHwan. —He estado esperando que finalmente me invites a salir durante casi tres años—, murmura JinHwan contra sus labios.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar entonces—, responde JunHoe y su aliento está siendo robado una vez más. Los ojos de JinHwan son un millón de veces más fascinantes que el cielo nocturno y las constelaciones, y ya está perdido en ellos. —Entonces saldrás conmigo, ¿verdad? — pregunta una vez más solo para confirmarlo.

—Sí—, se ríe JinHwan y le besa los labios, —Por supuesto que lo haré—. Y si JunHoe hace que su casa pierda cincuenta puntos ese día, no le importa exactamente, no con la boca de JinHwan contra la suya.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer muchísimo a @fifty-one sunsets (idyleski) por dejarme realizar la traducción de su hermosa historia.


End file.
